Leaves and Clouds Blown Together
by deidaras angel91
Summary: Deidara, Sasoki, and Itasha are three 17 year old kunoichi in Konoha. Ino, Sakoru, and Hinando are three 18 year old ninja in the akatsuki. What will happen when their paths cross? Pairings Ino x Deidara Sakura x Sasori Itachi x Hinata. Rated M for later


**Leaves and Clouds Blown Together**

Summary-Deidara, Sasoki, and Itasha are three 17 year old kunoichi in Konoha. Ino, Sakoru, and Hinando are three 18 year old ninja in the akatsuki. What will happen when their paths cross? Pairings Ino x Deidara Sakura x Sasori Itachi x Hinata. Rated M for later chapters.

Me- OHO LUCKY!!!!!! Well I just couldn't keep my self from writing this before my other fanfics hope you likey!

Dei- YAY!!! More fanfics about me, un!

Prologue

"Sasoki! Itasha! Wait up!" screamed a blonde kunoichi. She had dark blue eyes and had a large bang covering a scope were her left eye should be. The rest of her hair was in a long ponytail that went to her waist. She was wearing a purple camisole with a matching mini skirt and high heels. She had two small mouths on the palms of her hands. "You should walk faster Deidara" The red head called Sasoki said. She had long red hair that reached her knees and showed her forehead. She had joints on her body as if she was a puppet. She had red eyes and was wearing a pink dress that went to her knees and matching sandals. "Sorry! It's so hard to walk in these high heels. Maybe I'll get sandals like yours. Do they have them in purple? asked Deidara. "OMG! DEIDARA LOOK AT THIS!" screamed the black haired girl called Itasha holding a fashion magazine. She had short black hair that went to her shoulders. She had dark red eyes due to her sharingan ability. She was wearing a red camisole with a matching mini skirt and sandals. "What is it?" asked Deidara as she peeked over Itasha's shoulder "OMG! THE LATEST FASHIONS WITH EXCLUSIVE INS AND OUTS! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING TOMORROW!" squealed Deidara. "I can't believe you guys are so obsessed with fashion and stuff" replied Sasoki "Your way to old fashioned" said Itasha. "Yah! You should wear stuff like we do! At least you do have great hair like all three of us." Agreed Deidara. It was true. They had the best hair in all of Konoha. "Hey lets go to my place for some low cal snacks, un!" said Deidara. "Your saying un again but sure!" said Itasha and Sasoki. Deidara had taken at least a dozen speech classes but still said un, yeah, or hmm every now or them. "Well let's go!" screamed Deidara as the three girls ran towards Deidara's apartment.

Meanwhile in a forest in the mist country

"Ugh! Why did we have to come here? The humidity is frizzing up my hair!" a blonde ninja said. He and his two comrades all had cloaks with red clouds on them. They were from the notorious… (you guessed it)AKATSUKI! "Stop complaining Ino" his pink haired comrade said to him. He had emerald eyes and spiky downwards hair. He also had inhumanly insane strength and was good at many medical jutsu. "Well just because your BAD HAIR doesn't frizz up doesn't mean me and Hinando's doesn't!" replied the blonde man. He had cerulean eyes and had his hair in a small bang covering his left eye. The rest of his hair in a short ponytail that went upward. He was able to use the mime transfer jutsu and also had inhumanly strength (I no Ino doesn't but I think it would be good if Ino did) "We should go to Konoha its better there" said charming Hinando (he's the cool type!) He had lavender hair with a small ponytail that reached to the end of his neck. He had pearl eyes do to his byakugan which were the best ever. "ARE YOU CRAZY! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO KONOHA I DON'T THINK WE WOULD BE ABLE TO JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN!" screamed Ino. Hinando had killed the rest of the hyuuga clan except for his cousins Neji and Hinata. " I actually do agree with Ino who is usually pretty dumb." Agreed Sakoru. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!!!" shouted Ino resulting in the two fighting. "Guys I have a plan. I did leave one hyuuga alive in the mist but he died of old age. I could say that I was trained under him and given the name of the greatest hyuuga of his time. And that before he died he gave me his eyes and some how I obtained the bloodline. And no one knows you guys yet" said Hinando. "THAN TOO KONOHA ,CHA!!!! Said Ino. " You're saying cha again Ino." Said Sakoru. "SHUT UP NAG!" Ino shouted resulting in the two having another fight as they left for Konoha


End file.
